


Honkyuu!: Tokyo Training Camp

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: It’s a lovely day at Tokyo training camp and you are a horrible goose.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Honkyuu!: Tokyo Training Camp

It’s a lovely day at Tokyo training camp and you are a horrible goose.

To do list:  
Get into the training complex  
Make a player go barefoot   
Receive an award   
Break the broom 

Mid-morning and the teams were on their second round of play. Outside, the team managers were bringing in food and snacks for the players. The goose had wandered onto the training complex and was looking for a way in. Yukie, one of Fukurodani’s managers, saw the goose and nudged Kaori, the other manager. 

“Have you ever had roast goose? If we could catch it, it’d be perfect for the barbecue on the last day,” 

“Always thinking with your stomach, Yukie-chan! Help me with these watermelons - let’s get them chilled before we slice them for the teams,” Kaori said, her arms full.

“Okay, okay,” grumbled Yukie, shooting one more glance at the goose before picking up a melon and carrying it in. 

As soon as the managers left with the watermelons, the goose ambled over to the truck. Seeing a box, it hopped in and nestled among the vegetables.  
Once in the kitchen, Yukie turned to Yachi, Karasuno’s new manager. “Yacchan, can you bring in the last box of vegetables? It’s out by the truck.”

“Of course, Yukie-senpai!”

Yachi dashed to the parking lot and picked up the box. “Oof, this is so heavy! I should’ve asked Kiyoko-san to help me.” Fortunately, the kitchen was close to the door and she staggered in, dropping the box on the counter with a thump. “Made it!” she gasped and went back to rejoin the other managers in the dining hall. The goose waited a minute, then wriggled out of the box, hopped down to the floor and went to see what mischief it could create.

Sugawara was taking some paperwork back to the managers. As he walked down the hall, he stopped and listened. Strange...he could have sworn that was a goose honking. He shuddered, remembering the last time he had heard that sound, and kept walking.

<<<<<

At lunch, Lev sat with the other Nekoma first-years. “What did you think of the matches so far, Lev-kun?” asked Shibayama. 

“It was so much fun, except when Yaku-san was yelling at me,” Lev responded. 

Yaku, who was sitting at a nearby table, overheard the comment and responded,. “I only yell at you because you need to work on your receives! That’s why we’ll be practicing receives after dinner tonight.”

Lev groaned. “I wish I could practice blocking with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san,” he said quietly. 

The goose had waddled into the dining hall, unnoticed by all except for Tsukishima. He narrowed his eyes, then smirked as he remembered the mischievous goose that had disrupted Karasuno’s practice. He made sure his headphones were securely around his neck, and continued with his meal.

Safely ensconced under a table, the goose made its way around the players’ feet. Lev’s were the largest and the goose examined them with interest. Lev had his legs crossed and his right slipper dangled loosely from his foot; the goose grabbed the slipper and pulled it off. Lev didn’t notice and continued talking. 

“And Karasuno’s middle blocker! How is he so short and jumps so high!” Lev chattered on animatedly, and uncrossed his legs, recrossing them so his left slipper was dangling off his foot. The goose seized the opportunity, and the slipper, carrying it a short distance away and dropping it. 

“Lev-kun, will you practice with me before our next match?” asked Shibayama. 

“Sure, let’s go!” Lev stood up and picked up his tray. As he began to carry it, he realized that he was barefoot. “Hang on, where are my slippers?”

>>>>>

During the afternoon matches, the goose waddled into the gym and hid behind bags of gear to watch the matches. After observing for a few minutes, the goose stuck its head into a bag, pulled out a notebook and waddled away with it.

Later that day, Kageyama picked up his bag and felt for his notebook, but it wasn’t there. Frowning, he called to Hinata, “Hey, have you seen my notebook?”

“No, but it’s probably back in the dorm, right?”

“I guess so.” Kageyama said, triple-checking to make sure the notebook was not there. He pulled out the mechanical pencil he usually kept with the notebook and frowned at it. Where could his notebook be?

<<<<<

At dinner, the goose waddled over to a table. Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting at one end, talking about volleyball strategy. “Honk!”

Kuroo looked over, saw the goose, then did a double-take. “Bo! Look!” Bokuto glanced down, saw the goose, and his face lit up in a grin. “Gachou-san! I hear you’ve been causing trouble for some of our friends!” 

The goose prepared to scamper away, but Bokuto continued, “I like your style!”

“Honk,” the goose replied, wary but intrigued.

“Show us your pretty wings, Gachou-san,” said Kuroo. “Bokuto here thinks he’s got a good wingspan - show us yours, Bo.” Bokuto put his arms down and back as if he were preparing to jump, then up as if he were spiking one of Akaashi’s sets. The goose responded with a honk and flapped its wings, copying Bokuto’s gestures.

“Looks good, Gachou-san,” Bokuto said happily. “Now my buddy Kuroo, he’s the blocker and the defender. He and Yaku-sn can save almost anything. That’s why Nekoma is such a troublesome opponent. Kuroo blocks like this,” he waved his arms up high, “And Yaku-san blocks like this,” he continued, getting up from the bench and crouching low with his arms in front. 

The goose copied Bokuto’s gestures, and the two captains gleefully appluaded.

“A token of our appreciation, Gachou-san,” said Kuroo, plucking a flower from a small vase on the table and putting it on the ground for the goose, who picked it up in its beak and waggled its tailfeathers in appreciation. Kuroo and Bokuto applauded and high-fived each other. Akaashi passed by, taking his empty tray back to the cafeteria.

“Akaashi! Come see this amazing goose!” Bokuto beckoned the setter over. As soon as he spotted the goose, Akaashi froze and narrowed his eyes.

“What is that….creature...doing here?” he hissed. He looked around and spotted a pushbroom. “Get back, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san,” he muttered. He put down his tray, grabbed the broom and made a sweeping motion as he headed for the goose.

“Honk!” the goose picked up the flower Bokuto and Kuroo had given it and waddled away from the tables.

“Akaaaashi! Leave the goose alone!” called Bokuto.

“Suga-san mentioned a goose that was particularly troublesome at Karasuno’s practice one day. I’m not taking any chances, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi followed the goose, broom in hand. As he rounded a corner, the goose was there and he raised the broom slightly to shoo it away. However, the goose was expecting this maneuver and grabbed the head of broom in its beak. A tug of war ensued.

“It’s stronger than I expected,” Akaashi thought as he tried to regain control of the broom. Suddenly, the goose pulled the head of the broom off, unbalancing Akaashi and nearly causing him to fall. “Honk!” said the goose, releasing the broom and sauntering away, picking up the flower he had dropped. 

“Akaaaashi! Where are you? I need you to toss for me!” 

Akaashi sighed and picked up the pieces of the broom, heading back to join Bokuto and Kuroo. 

>>>>>>

After dinner, Kenma was in the Nekoma dorm room, wrapped in a blanket and playing a game on his PSP. The goose waddled by and stuck its head in the room, but hid behind a door before Kenma could see it. 

Kenma heard a rustling noise and paused his game. Nothing there. He narrowed his eyes, but went back to the game.

“Kenma, Kenma!”

“Hi Shouyou. What’s up?” Kenma paused the game again and closed it. 

“Have you seen a notebook, about so big?” He measured with his hands. “Bakayama has a notebook, but now he can’t find it, and he’s all gwaaaah about it. I said I’d help him look, but it’s really boring! It’d be more fun with you. Please?”

“Um, yeah, I guess so,” Kenma said, tucking his PSP into his blanket and standing up. 

“Yayyyyyy! Let’s go!”

After Kenma and Hinata left, the goose waddled into the room, picked up the PSP, and waddled away.

Later that evening, after Kageyama had found his notebook at the top of the hill, Kenma came back to the dorm and got ready for bed. He reached for his PSP, but didn’t find it. 

“Kuro.”

“Kenma.”

“Have you seen my PSP?”

“No, but I just got back from practicing with Bokuto and Akaashi and that megane-kun from Karasuno. But you should go to sleep, we’ll be playing a lot of matches tomorrow.”

“Fine. Goodnight Kuro.”

“And don’t play games on your phone!”

“Ugh, fine.”

Kenma never did find his PSP at training camp. A couple of weeks later, he and Kuroo were walking past the Akihabara Book Off secondhand store and he spotted his PSP in the window. “Kuro, look”

“Is that your PSP? How on earth did that get here?”

“I have my suspicions,” Kenma said darkly, entering the store.

To do list:  
 ~~Get into the training complex~~  
 ~~Make a player go barefoot~~  
 ~~Receive an award~~  
 ~~Break the broom~~   
~~Steal Kenma’s PSP~~

**Author's Note:**

> Setters hate the goose. 
> 
> Stealing Kenma's PSP was the bonus quest.
> 
> Make your own to do list [here](https://untitled-goose-meme.glitch.me/). 
> 
> I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Infogal).


End file.
